


Won't Wait Anymore

by ArchiveMyFic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Divorce, Gen, Marriage, Reconciliation, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveMyFic/pseuds/ArchiveMyFic
Summary: Son Goku is back from the Tournament of Power. He could not have guessed what was waiting for him. A divorce? What is it even? Why is Chi Chi so tired? What can he do? Will he be enough to fix his marriage?
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is happening during the whole divorce process so they are not legally over yet.
> 
> *sorry for my bad english*

Everything is dark. The sky is dark, the surroundings are dark, he can't see anything. Son Goku is flying to his home to reunite with his family. His younger son and his wife. He literally just fought for them, for his whole universe in the Tournament of Power. He can't wait to see them, to feel them, to know that they are still there. Bulma was so mad to discover what could have happened but so happy that it didn't. She decided to organize a party to celebrate their victory the next day. Goku would have to tell them about it. Not only the party but everything the Tournament implied.

He landed in his endless yard. Walked to the front door not too fast to enjoy the scent of his familiar surroundings and knocked on the door. He didn't wait too long, he knew it was late and he could just teleport in his house. When he was about to do so, the door slowly opened. A sleepy and confused looking Chi Chi appeared.

"Chi Chi!" Goku was so happy to see his wife. He wanted to take her in his arms and spin her around. But she knew that it was all and that the next thing he would do is to ask her for food.

"Goku-sa?" Chi Chi was frozen. That was a good thing though. She felt like her partner disappeared for years but in reality it was only for a couple of minutes. She threw herself in his awaiting arms and laughed hysterically.

"Goku-sa!" She repeated tears running down her fragile cheeks.

"Oi Chi Chi why are you crying like that?" He genuinely asked clueless.

She slightly tapped on his large chest laughing at him. He cooked his head to the side confused.

"I missed you!" She looked at him deeply in his eyes. Those eyes she loved so much.

"I have been gone for minutes" He said nonchalantly. She was exasperated now. All the excitement went away with her husband annoying ignorance.

"Chi Chi I'm starving could you cook me something?" She knew it. No kiss, no more cuddling, not even a suggestion for something more intimate to reconnect with his wife. Anyways, she always initiated this kind of moments and even if he clearly enjoyed them, he never really seemed to care more about it.

"Goku-sa! You have been gone in a universal battle or something and the only thing you are asking for his food?!" That's it. She exploded. Her stupid husband was too much sometimes. He just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha! Don't be like that! I just need some rice. Pleeeeeeease?" She sighed. Of course he just needs rice. Nothing more. He always only need food that's it. She is only in his life to cook him meals, clean his clothes and their house.

"Alright..." She went to the kitchen and started cooking him some rice.

"So, how was it?"

"What?"

"The Tournament of Power Goku-sa!"

"Aaah sorry I was thinking about something" Of course.

"Well Bulma is organizing a party for tomorrow" Chi Chi smiled. Bulma's parties are always pleasant.

"For what occasion?" She became curious.

"Surviving the Tournament" Chi Chi stopped cooking the rice and turned around to face him sitting at the dinner table.

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand. How did they survived something?

"Well...You know the winners of the Tournament were kind of the survivors because all the others universes were supposed to be destroyed" He was waiting for her reaction but nothing. She was silently staring at him and he couldn't tell what was on her mind.

"Are you telling me that you put me and the kids, no, the whole universe in danger just so could fight strong aliens?! That your selfishness and addiction to fighting almost cost you everything but you didn't even cared or told me about it?" She wasn't mad. Disappointed but not surprised. Tired. Helpless. She didn't knew what to do anymore. She had not enough energy to scream or start an argument with him. She looked calm and it was scary.

"I didn't knew about it but... basically I guess" He gulped. For the first time in is life, Son Goku wanted his wife to scream at him. To do anything other than looking at him like that. She was too calm. Something wasn't adding up.

She suddenly threw the rice bowl at his chest. Violently. He stood up and took a step back frightened.

"I'm tired!" There she started screaming.

"Tired of you not caring! Not caring about me, my feelings, our children's feelings, the whole world but you! You only fight! It's always about that with you! You are the less romantic person in this world! When was the last time you was genuinely interested in me like that?! Months? Over a year?! More probably! You never initiated intimacy with me! The last time we had a private moment was like 6 months ago! I must force you to spend time with your own children and your granddaughter! What am I for you huh? A maid? Because all I do for you is cooking and cleaning! I need a life too! I won't wait anymore!" Goku blinked. He has never seen his wife this angry. He didn't understood any of the reasons why but deep down he was hurt.

"Goku-sa...I want a divorce" The statement was followed by a long silence. Did she finally woke something in him?

"What is a divorce Chi Chi?" Chi Chi eyes rolled at the back of her head and she fell unconscious. She couldn't bare it. She was too angry and tired for her body to handle it. She passed out.

"Chi Chi!"  
  
  


When she woke up, Son Chi Chi was laying in her bed and it was bright outside. She had a strong headache and was slightly nauseous. She was getting up of her bed when her younger son entered the room.

"Mom? You are awake?" The woman looked at the door to see her adorable son staring at her concerned.

"Goten-chan?...good morning"

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Huh? Y-yes I guess but what happened exactly?" She didn't remember what happened last night. She only knew that the last thing she wanted was to choke the living out of her soon to be ex husband. Now that she was right in front of her son, she wondered if she could do that to him.

"Dad said that you passed out and he carried you to your bedroom" She sighed. How caring of him to do the minimum for once!

"Yeah yeah ri-" The man they were talking about entered the place.

"Chi Chi? Are you okay?" His wife didn't respond to him. Was she really giving him the silent treatment right in front of their child?

"Goten-chan, can you let me talk to your father for a moment please?" The kid looked at his father and back at his mother.

"Well...okay" He left them alone running with his little feets.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Ah stop being so clueless for a second and come here!" He did what she told him to and was really curious about what they were going to talk about.

"Goku-sa do you really ignore what a divorce is?" She asked him desperately hopeful.

"Yes" She would have to explain him that she want to be separated from him.

"It means that I don't want to be with you anymore. I won't live with you anymore, I won't be cooking your food anymore. I won't be doing your chores anymore and we will share Goten-chan's custody. We won't be related romantically anymore both legally and in reality" He was speechless. The emotion on his face broke her heart. He looked confused, hurt and frustrated. He didn't understand. He never did. He wanted to say something but what?

Chi Chi stood up and started walking towards their bathroom.

"I will call my lawyer after Bulma's party... it's over Goku" Where was the "Goku-sa" he loved so much?

When she was gone he screamed.  
  
  


The whole party Goku seemed lunatic. Everybody noticed and his older son, Gohan, kept questioning him. He was constantly thinking. What could he do? Nothing for now but he would do it. He would save his marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi Chi is getting her single mom's life together.

6 months went by. The divorce process was long and complicated. They need to share all of their properties and find a custody plan. It's already like they are separated anyways. They agreed to allow each other to see other people without it being cheating. She wasn't really ready to see Goku with another woman though but she knew it was better that way. Right now she was living with her father, Gyumao, but finally found a job and her own place.

"Ahhhhh i don't know what to do! I'm so selfish to just let Goten-chan to Goku-sa. However maybe it will teach him how to correctly take care of himself and his own family!" She was sitting in her father living room with a cup of tea.

"Don't be so harsh on him Chi Chi. Give him a second chance!"

"Oh please! You like him way too much dad. I need to move on...by the way thank you for always being there for me. I appreciate it" She hugged him.

"It's my role as a parent honey. So, this cook job you just got, when are you starting?" Chi Chi got a job in a famous restaurant in the middle of Satan City. She asked Bulma to put her in contact with the owner. She also finally found a pretty little apartment in the city. The almost divorced woman was moving out this weekend and her almost ex-husband and their sons were going to help her out.

"Next monday. I'm so happy! I'm finally going to show my baby boy my own space! Thinking about it, I should go. I was supposed to spend time with him before my weekend today" She got up and took her coat.

"It's my last night at your house don't worry dad" She took her father's car keys.

"Sorry about that too. I really need to start buying my own things..." Her father laughed at her statement.

"It's all fine. You are going through rough times and I always supported you financially. Give yourself a chance." She smiled softly at him. Her father was always there for her. He knew how to calm her and talk to her. Of course, he was her parent. Chi Chi could always count on him when she needed too.

"Thank you so much dad. I owe you. Well, I'm going. See you later!" The old man smiled and waved at her.

Chi Chi got in the car in front of Gyumao's residence. She was on her way to spend a pleasant evening with her child. She hummed the song that was playing at the radio. She was in an amazing mood! She wasn't wearing her usual outfit. Lately she wore less clothes. Her old ones were too much! Chi Chi felt like she could enjoy wearing other things than something covering her up head to toes. Her cute green summer dress was not too long not too short for her liking. She even started wearing a little bit of make up again! Chi Chi wasn't always cleaning or cooking anymore so she took care of herself like she never did in decades. She giggled to herself thinking about how cute she looked and how the way she styled her bang was so pretty. Her excitement went away when she arrived at her old house. Goku's house.

She agreed to give him the property. Her dad was rich anyways and she doubted that Goku would be able to buy a whole new place to live by himself. So when she saw an unfamiliar car in the parking lot she didn't know how to feel. Was he seeing someone else? Already? Did he really introduced a stranger to their son after only 6 months of relationship? She was boiling. How dare he?! She tried to calm herself down.

"Come on girl you can't be mad at him you agreed to this! You are so selfish Chi Chi!" She knew she was in the wrong. She couldn't be mad! Why would she? SHE wanted a divorce. Of course she still had some romantic feelings for him but it was inevitable to divorce for her own sanity.

"You can do this whatever is happening in there" The frustrated woman took a deep breath and exited the vehicle. She walked to the front door and knocked way too loudly on it. It took a moment but it finally opened. Her handsome ex was standing right in front of her. Goku was wearing a white tank top and some blue jeans. Did he knows how irresistible he was looking right now? Was he doing it on purpose to disturb his poor ex-wife? Probably not she thinks. She is becoming crazy.

"Hey Chi Chi it's you! I was thinking you may not come today" The saiyan strangely stared at her. Something was different. She looks more attentive to her apparence and it would be a lie to say that he didn't find her quite attractive at that exact moment.

"You looks different. It's nice!" Chi Chi didn't know how to take it. Was he just being polite or genuine? She convicted herself that she didn't care anyways.

"You noticed." She said trying to stop what she was starting to feel.

"Ahah come on! Get in, Goten is in the kitchen" He smiled at her. That damn cute smile of him. Gyumao's daughter doesn't feel more than physical attraction towards him though. She was determined to end this marriage and didn't even want to go back. While walking towards the kitchen, Chi Chi saw a figure move at the side of her eye. She turned her head and saw a beautiful curly-haired woman. She stopped walking and Goku's chest bumped in her back waking her up from her thoughts. Was she in their bedroom?! Well, his bedroom now. She turned to face him.

"Who is that?" She asked trying look calm.

"Huh?" The clueless man's eyes followed the direction of Chi Chi's finger.

"Aaaaah! You are talking about Keyva?"

"Who is Keyva and what is she do-"

"Mom?" Chi Chi saw Goten. She probably shouldn't continue this conversation in his presence.

" You met Keyva? Come I'm going to introduce her to you!" He ran towards his mother and took her hand in his. He brought her in the room the woman was.

"Mom this is Keyva. Our maid!"

Goten was sleeping on his mother lap after a rough evening of playing with his parents. Chi Chi had to admit that Goku was a loving father. Not always present but he truly loved his kids. Now that they are "alone" she could talk to him.

"So, Goku-sa, you have a maid?" Goku was sitting on the other side of the couch they were on.

"Yes. I couldn't clean the whole house, do the chores AND work as a farmer at the same time. It's a lot of work actually! I only cook the meals and I feel like i'm always occupied lately. She is really gentle. Keyva is from an island apparently. I'm definitely going to visit there one day." Chi Chi laughed. Now he understood how exhausting her routine could be.

"Thank you." She stopped rubbing her boy sweet hair.

"Huh? For what exactly?"

"For doing all of that during years for me and the boys" Chi Chi was shock. Goku never thanked her for something so important. She truly appreciated it actually.

"Oh.." She whispered softly.

"Thank...thank you..."

"You know you should sleep here tonight. Anyways you are moving out in your own apartment tomorrow. We could all leave in the morning together. It would be faster this way..." The raven-haired female thought about it. He was right it would be faster.

"All right!" She exclaimed.

"Great! You can sleep in Keyva bedroom! She only stay mondays" What?! He gave her her own room?! She slept in his house?

"W-what? You know what? Thank you I truly appreciate it but I think I'm going to return to my father's house" She placed her sleeping son in a comfortable position and went to take her coat. Goku followed her.

"You are leaving? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you again for the evening. Good night Goku-sa" And she was gone.

On her way back Chi Chi was lost in her thoughts. She wasn't mad. Just surprised. She doesn't think that something is going on with her ex and this girl. She had to admit that she was a pretty woman but Goku was always so naive.

She arrived at her father's house and went in the bathroom to take a shower. The tired woman put her pyjama on and went upstairs. She entered the room where she was sleeping in as a child. Chi Chi closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't. Tomorrow she would start living a single woman life. Chi Chi was decided, it was time for her to see other people too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi Chi is moving out.

Today Chi Chi was starting her new life. The boys were supposed to arrive in a couple of minutes. She had enough time. She took her phone and went on that dating app 18 and Bulma told her about.

*Flashback*

"I'm telling you Chi Chi. You need to download that application! My friend met his fiancé on it" They were having a glass of wine at Capsule Corporation.

"Let her breathe Bulma. Maybe she is not ready yet" 18 doesn't understand why her friend was pressuring Chi Chi into going on a date with a stranger.

"When Chi Chi is going to be interested she will make an account on her own" She affirmed.

"How long is it going to take?!" The divorce was affecting Bulma too. She was sad to see both of her friends struggling in their love life. She wanted to see them happy in good relationships.

"I don't have time for that right now. Maybe when I will be settled. I'm downloading it now for later" Bulma had a grin of triumph all over her face and 18 just rolled her eyes.

"You need to have some...fun. Maybe that's why you are always so frustrated" The blue-haired woman whispered the last sentence but not low enough and Chi Chi heard it.

"Bulma!" She exclaimed and then blushed. Her two friends started to laugh hysterically.

*End of flashback*

It has been 2 weeks since she made an account, but nothing. Nothing before this morning. She received a message from a guy who liked her profile. His name was Zayne and he was 32 years old. Chi Chi couldn't really imagine herself dating a younger man even if it was only few years of difference. His profile picture was a tall and skinny man with brown eyes and hair. Obviously him. They started texting as soon as she woke up. They even already planned a date! Chi Chi was unsure but she was a martial artist after all. She knew how to protect herself. Tomorrow she would go on a date with another man! She never kissed, dated or done anything more intimate with someone besides Goku.

"Ding Dong" Oh! There they are. Chi Chi ran to the front door but her father was already opening it when she arrived.

"Hi grandpa! Hi mom!" Gohan was standing there with his younger brother and his father. Gyumao guided them in the entrance. Her ex was in his farmer outfit. Really? He is super sexy and elegant to welcome her in his house but he can't make an effort to at least change his clothes when helping her out?! Chi Chi clothes weren't too extravagant too but they were appropriate enough.

"Hi sweetheart! Thanks for coming even if you are already occupied with your own family" Chi Chi kissed her son on his cheek. She missed him so much! He was an adult and not living with his parents anymore. She remembers how he used to be so small and vulnerable. Poor child, he fought all of his childhood! Then she gave a hug to her precious second born. An infant who didn't know his dad half of his life. The mother had a weird eyes contact with her co-parent.

"W-well I'm glad that the whole family is here. Let's get started!" They entered and started packing Chi Chi's things which weren't really a lot actually. They installed the objects at the back of Goku's car and Goku started driving to the address of his ex new apartment in Satan City. He and Chi Chi were sitting at the front of the car and the kids were in the back.

"You know...I'm happy for you. You are independent now. I hope that you are finally happy..." He was talking extremely low but she heard it. Chi Chi felt like her heart skipped a beat. Why was he being so perfect NOW? Why was he thanking her for everything she did for him NOW? Why was he acting like a real partner just NOW? The divorce process was almost over and he was starting to be appropriate right now? She couldn't believe it. This whole separation thing was really making him a better person? His next girlfriend would be lucky...

"Goku-sa...T-the apartment is right there" She was trying to change the subject. She couldn't deal with all these emotions in front of her children.

"Is it there mama?" Goten pointed a high modern building with excitement.

"Yes sweetie and it's my weekend so you are going to sleep in there too for a bit! When I will start working you will be able to stay with me for a whole week!" Due to her financial situation, Chi Chi couldn't take care of her child for more than a weekend when he was at her place.

The Son family parked in the parking area and started walking towards the building with the cardboard boxes. Chi Chi led them and they took an elevator. They walked a little bit more and then arrived. Her apartment was a little bit tiny but super cute and intimate. It was perfect for her! She is a single mom, she doesn't need more space. She knew how she was going to decorate it once she gets the money for it. She was so happy.

"Alright we should get started!" Gohan said. It took them approximately 45 minutes to place everything. Average humans would need hours but her whole family was composed of saiyans. Her however was starting to feel bad.

"Are you okay?" Her ex asked. He remarked.

"Not really actually...my head kinda hu-" She stumbled but he catched her before she touched the ground.

"Oi Chi Chi! You are burning! I think you are sick" She was really feeling bad now. She can't take care of her son or herself like that.

"You know what..." He started placing her carefully on her couch.

"I should stay tonight. Don't worry I can sleep in the living room but you need someone to take care of you"

"What is it with all that noise?" Their elder came in the room. When he saw his mom, he stopped moving.

"Mom you okay?!"

"Y-yes I think I just need s-some rest...You should leave Gohan-chan. Your family is waiting for you" He glanced at his dad like he was asking him a confirmation. Goku nodded and told him that it was okay. He looked back one last time and left.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner. I think Goten is already sleeping I should put him in bed"

"Thank you Goku-sa. Could you please give me my phone? I need to check on something" Zayne was supposed to text her the hour for their date.

"Of course. I'm going right away!" The saiyan walked to the table and was about to take her phone but...but he saw something. A notification? Was it a text message she received? From who? Zayne? Who is it? Why were they supposed to meet tuesday at a restaurant? Chi Chi was seeing someone else he was sure. He felt...weird? No. Frustrated? No. Jealous? He has never been jealous in his entire life. Was he really? His wife never messed with somebody else until now. That's probably why...He took the phone, fabricated a fake smile and went back to Chi Chi.

"There..." He almost thrown the phone on her lap. She noticed the mood change. What was it?

"What is it Goku-sa?" She genuinely asked.

"Yeeeah hum I...I-I kind of saw your Inbox...sorry" Oh no...he saw it! Did he thought she was shameful? Maybe she shouldn't go to this date. What was she thinking about? At least she knew that it affected him a little bit.

"Goku-sa I'm sorry!"

"Why? Don't apologize we agreed to that I totally understand" The embarrassed woman was relieved.

"Hey I have an idea! We should organize a double date. It's the first time you are meeting this guy? Right? If you are too stressed maybe my presence will help you!" She was stressed back real quick.

"Well yes but..."

"Great! I'm going to call my own date!" He walked away. Chi Chi was mortified. A date with his ex and their respective new life partners?! Oh hell no! She couldn't! So Goku was really seeing someone else? She thought she had a proof now but it was half true. Goku had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammatical mistakes english is not my first language. 😅


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama is starting! 😈

Goku took care of Chi Chi the whole weekend. Her fever was intense and he stayed. They spent the two days watching tv and talking with Goten. It was their first weekend spent all together in 6 months. Chi Chi appreciated Goku's presence. The last time he took care of her like that was when he accidentally broke her arm. Then Monday she started working. It was her first job in her whole life! She did really good actually! Too good. Her boss appreciated her work so much that he made her work the whole week. She reported the double date to saturday. Tonight.

Chi Chi was beautiful. She was wearing a short tight dress. It was red like her shoes and her lipstick. It embraced her curves perfectly and showed her collarbones. Her hair were down and she had a side bang. Her eyeshadow was black and it gave her a fatal look. She took her small red purse and went to the destination.

Arrived at the restaurant Chi Chi was looking for Goku and his date still sitting in her car. She finally found him. Who was the girl he was with? She couldn't tell it. Her face was in the dark, but by her tanned skin and her long legs she had an idea. The single mom exited her car and walked towards them. When she approached and could finally see the girl face, she wasn't surprised. It was Keyva.

"Hey Chi Chi!" Her ex waved at her with a big smile on his face. She remarked that he unsurely posed his hand on his maid shoulder. Was he trying to make her jealous? She could play that game.

"Hi Goku-sa!...Keyva..." She wasn't trying to be mean but she didn't know how to approach her. Instead, Keyva took a step closer to Chi Chi and stared at her head to toes. A smile formed on her face.

"Good evening Chi Chi. I heard a lot about you" She took her hand without warning and shaked it still wearing that creepy smile on her face. Her voice was surprisingly smooth though she had to admit it.

"Y-yeah huh nice to meet you"

"So where is your date?" Chi Chi was trying to get Keyva to stop shaking her hand but now that she thinks about it, Zayne was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he is just late..." She was anxious. She needed him to come or she would look like a total fool! What was she thinking having a date with a guy she met like a week ago?! They waited 2 more minutes in an award silence when a motorbike parked on the street right in front of them. A tall skinny man stood up and removed his helmet. He was almost as tall as Goku! He had brown eyes and hair. It was him! Zayne was standing right in front of Chi Chi and she couldn't believe it!

"Zayne?" Chi Chi was speechless. He was actually really hot! She forgot the whole age situation that worried her.

"Chi Chi? I'm here" He smiled. One of the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. He suddenly embraced her. He was being too amical in Goku's opinion. She only knew him for a week?! Why the hell was he being so eager? He frowned and tightened his grip on Keyva shoulder. She looked over at him and he realized it.

"Sorry..." He whispered to her.

"Woah! Slowly!" Chi Chi giggled. She was experiencing an emotion she hasn't in years. Excitement! Excited to have something new in her love life. Her date was awesome! Hot, gentle and affectionate. She loved it. Goku made an annoyed noise that caught their attention.

"We should go inside now" His ex was playing too much. Their little jealousy game was going to start.

They were sitting at the table beside the window with four chairs surrounding it. 5 minutes went by since they started eating in silence. Sometimes someone would talk and say something irrelevant. The tension was real.

"So, Goku right? How could you leave somebody like Chi Chi?" The black-haired man stopped eating. He was surprised. How dare this man ask him something so intimate? Chi Chi seemed surprised too. Keyva was just sitting there enjoying the drama.

"What?" Zayne raised an eyebrow. He seemed like he was challenging him into a dangerous conversation. His ex was extremely uncomfortable. Of course this perfect stranger wasn't so perfect. He was being quite rude actually!

"Well...I didn't leave her she did" Zayne released a noise of understanding.

"I had no choices anyways..." Chi Chi whispered.

"What do you mean?" Keyva sipped her wine.

"Sorry but you weren't the perfect partner" Zayne was smirking. What a bastard! Was he trying to make them argue?

"I admit my wrongs but you need to understand that I am not the same. You weren't perfect either..."

"And it took you our divorce to change?!" She raised her voice.

"Yes apparently and I became a better boyfriend for somebody else!" He raised his voice too. The whole restaurant was silent now. Their dates were looking at them confused and amused. What an embarrassment!

"Zayne, we should continue this somewhere else" She stood up and took her red purse ready to leave.

"Actually...I'm going to leave alone. It was a really interesting meeting but you are too old for me anyways" The audacity! Chi Chi was out of control! She was going to kill him but Goku hold her back at the right time. Keyva was shocked and glanced at the furious woman.

"Calm down!"

"Don't touch me and let me kill him!!" Zayne smiled and winked at her. He was going to leave!  
Suddenly Keyva walked in front of him and slapped him. Right in the face.

"You don't treat a woman like that" She calmly said. She then smiled and went back to finish her steak on her chair. Chi Chi was amazingly impressed. Thanks god this girl was here to slap him, he deserved it! Goku released Chi Chi from his grip and observed her reaction.

"Ahhggh!! Y'all are lame! I don't have time for this!" He stormed out of the restaurant and the whole place went quiet. What a show!

"I called a taxi for Keyva...I think we need to talk Chi..." She glanced at him. What does he want to talk about?! How they embarrassed themselves in front of so many people? How rude her date was? How miserable this whole idea was? She didn't know what to do or say. Her body was starting to feel tired again. She was angry confused and desperate. Her body acted on it's own. Chi Chi approached Goku quietly, caressing his cute cheeks and kissed him.

She was panicking! After the dumb move she made, Chi Chi didn't say a word and ran to her car! She left him standing on the sidewalk after kissing him! What did he thought of it. Did he liked it? Was he mad at her? She was hysterical. How dumb can she be? She drove to the parking lot of her building and took a moment to breathe in her car. She then reached her apartment and sighed once she closed the door. Her thoughts were non stop. Goku's ex tried to calm herself by taking a cold shower but it didn't work. She was about to drift into madness when she heard her phone ringing. She received a notification. It took her a lot of courage to finally look at it and she didn't know how she felt when she saw what it was about. A text from Goku.

"I think we should see eachother soon. I don't think that you are really done with me ;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, english isn't my first language.
> 
> Edit: No I'm not dead I just don't have a lot of time for writting lately but don't worry I'm working on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited conversation between Goku & Chi Chi! *-*

Chi Chi was TERRIFIED. She has never been so terrified in her entire life. Why did she do that? Kissing her ex husband in the middle of a divorce process? What kind of signals is she sending him? "I still love you", "I was just trying to make you jealous" or "the divorce was a joke"?! And Goku did want to see her now! For what?! Talking? Maybe actually spending a decent friendly night to talk together about it? Or maybe he misunderstood and thought she just wanted a one night stand with him... that's even worse! Well... not going to lie she might accept that kind of invitation. It has been months since she did anything related to... intimacy. They were separated but maybe they could still see each other intimately? Maybe they actually needed that. She would love to feel his hard chest below her soft one. Chi Chi was feeling hot now imagining all kind of scenarios. Right now, she must get to work.

After her shift. Chi Chi needed to talk of the whole situation with somebody. So she went to 18 and Krillin's house. Thanks god he was working. It would be embarassing to hear the ex of his best friend gossiping about him. Marron was sleeping in her little room.

"So...what do you think he's going to say to you?" The blonde woman and Chi Chi were sitting in her living room. Little but super comfortable and well decorated.

"No idea. I don't know what to do at all! Should I wear something sexy or he is really going to start thinking I'm a who-"

"Wow chill out. Maybe he really just want to talk and sent a wink emoji to be friendly" 18 gave Chi Chi some tissues. She was panicking and starting to cry.

"Oh 18 I'm so stupid! I left Goku-sa just a few months ago and now I'm acting like an idiot! I'm so frustrated h-how I am going to... h-how I am going to deal with all that!" She sobbed violently and blew her nose in one tissue.

"Hey... Don't say that Chi. The other night was full of emotions and you had a moment of weakness. I'm not going to lie it was a little bit stupid but hey, everybody make mistakes" The crying woman didn't know how to take it. Was she trying to help her or not? She was right though. She can't cry right now! She needs to be strong and to think so she can fix that mistake.

"Huh thanks? You are right anyways. I'm heading back home I got a appointment to take care of!"

"That's the spirit!" 18 applauded her friend to encourage her. She stood up embraced her one last time and Chi Chi left.

Her hands were soaked. She was in her brand new car she bought herself by the help of her generous boss and it was parked in front of her old house. She was wearing a not so sexy but still really pretty outfit with a little bit of make up. It wasn't too much but she was beautiful. The seductive brunette was ready. She headed to the door and knocked on it. It took a moment but somebody responded.

"Hey" It was him. Son Goku. His greeting was half enthusiastic but not completely careless.

"What are you waiting for? Come in" Ouch that was kind of harsh. He wasn't saying it in a playful tone but on a hard one. She took her time to glance at him gotta admit it. He was so sexy! Wearing nothing special, a set of black clothes. It was showing his tight muscles and she caught herself savouring the view.

"S-sorry" She entered the house and he guided her to the vast dining room.

"Take a seat please" He was being controlling! He was starting to look serious and she was even more stressed. She took a seat and heard him trying to control his quickening breath. He stared at her deeply in the eyes. 

"What the hell Chi Chi?" What?

"You wanted a divorce, you are finally having it and now you playing games? I finally understood what you was accusing me of. I was starting to move on! Why are you being so selfish now?! Are you trying to sabotage me?" What?! He must be joking?! She was not going to have it!

"How dare you! YOU are the one who has been careless for years! Our whole marriage was so cold and loveless! You took my life and made me wait for you during all of it. You stressed me for years and never apologized for it. Can you even believe it? You only told me one time in our married life that you loved me!!" She was screaming. She exploded. All the frustration and anger she experienced during all of these years was coming out. She was crying and her beautiful make up was starting to look like a mess. She approached him and started punching his chest screaming and crying. Goku instantly regretted screaming. He hated seeing her like that. He was being too harsh with her. He played with her emotions for years of course she was going to explode or do something stupid. He took her wrists in his hand and her eyes widened.

"Let me go! Don't touch me you detestable cursed saiyan!" He chuckled. She was trying to hurt him with words now and she miserably failed. He posed her palms on his chest and took her by the waist. He brought her closer to him and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry Chi Chi... Please, please stop crying like that..." She was still crying in his neck now. He tightened the hug and caressed her silky black hair. She was starting to regain herself. He didn't stop stroking her soft body and smelled her scent. As a saiyan his sense of smell was super powerful and she had the best scent ever. She smelled so good and sometimes he just wanted to eat her. Maybe it's not the right time for that kind of reflection though. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Chi Chi distanced herself from him.

"Hum...sorry that was immature from me" She was feeling better now.

"Is Goten sleeping?" Chi Chi couldn't receive her son for a whole week at her place yet.

"He is having a sleepover with Trunks at Capsule Corporation. I don't want him to hear us fight. Keyva is not here neither. I bought her a bedroom in a hotel for tonight"

"Ah..." They were completely alone. It has been a while since the last time. All the nervousness she was experiencing disappeared. She was calm now. They argued. Fixed her mistake. She could leave now. So why was she still there? Goku approached her slowly seeing she was thinking. He looked at her. So beautiful. Why did he neglected her all that time? His wife, well his ex was so hot! Not only that but she was smart, determined and so sweet. He missed her. He was sure of it now. He took her small face in his hand and kissed her on the lips. Softly. It was so soft. It was the first time he kissed her on his own and it was so desperate. Lovely. She didn't move and enjoyed the moment. They shouldn't be doing this but... it was so necessary. It wasn't going to go any further though. She needed to hold back and gain some dignity. It was crazy to have sexual activities with her ex during their divorce. She pulled back slowly.

"Goku-sa I-I gotta go" He didn't stop her from leaving. He was still feeling the effects of their kiss too.

"Y-yeah I will call you when you get home" It was too awkward now to talk face to face and they both needed a moment to understand the emotions they were experiencing.

"Ok...I will be waiting for it" She smiled softly and walked to the front door. She looked back at him and he grinned showing that big smile she loved so much then she exited the little house.

Chi Chi was lazily laying on her bed waiting for Goku to call her. She wasn't nervous anymore. She didn't even know how to feel actually. It was so strange. What is something good or not? They will figure it out eventually. Suddenly, she felt a vibration. It was her phone ringing. It was Goku. She never responded to a call that fast.

"Hello Goku-sa?" Chi Chi whispered.

"Hey Chi Chi!" It was his voice. His soft joyful voice. She melted. Why was she feeling like a teenager girl right now? She felt like they were strangers and he was her new crush. It was nice to feel that kind of sentiment after years of an emotionless relationship.

"Listen Chi Chi...I don't know what your opinion is about it... but I think we should give ourselves a second chance"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Goku and Chi Chi going to do to save their marriage?

Chi Chi was sitting on her ancient couch in Goku's living room, she was waiting for him. He was preparing tea for them to calm down and be able to speak seriously. She wasn't so nervous. The overwhelmed woman was happy to finally clarify things between her and her ex. Goku entered the room with a tray and two cups full of tea on it. Green tea, her favorite. He didn't forget...

"So...Are you ready to finally have a decent conversation about our whole relationship?" He placed the tray on the little table in the center of the room.

"Yes Chi Chi, I really think we should talk" He gave her a cup and smiled softly to her. She blushed. She missed having this kind of proximity with him. Being this close to him always felt good. She was always comfortable and warm around her husband. Ex-husband.

"Before we start I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. Being away from you taught me how important you was for me. I'm sorry for neglecting you and our family. I don't expect anything from you don't worry I just wanted you to know how bad I feel" Chi Chi's grip tightened on her mug. She was so overwhelmed now. She really felt bad for starting this whole divorce situation in the first place now.

"I'm sorry too Goku-sa. You just needed time... I'm really happy you realised it I-I should have waited..."

"No need to apologize Chi Chi!" He approached her and placed his hand on her thigh. Very appropriately and politely. His touch was gentle and comforting. She approached him and put her palm on his hard chest.

"Oh Goku-sa we both need to confess our wrongs. It's the thing to do if we want to move on together" He took her hand in his free hand and placed it on his cheek. Their faces were so close. They could feel each other breath brushing their faces. The "couple" stayed in that position for some more minutes. Looking deep into each other's eyes and enjoying the silence.

"I know that it's getting...weird between us but I need to be sure this is going to work Goku. I don't want to give my children hope for nothing. Can you promise me that if we try again, you will do whatever it takes to make it work?" Her ex glanced at her amused. Of course he was going to do everything in his power to save his marriage. He promised himself to do it as soon as they started the divorce process which wasn't even done yet. His ex shouldn't underestimate him.

"Of course Chi Chi... It's a promise" It was a good start but the black-haired woman needed a confirmation.

"Okay. However. If you want me to officially stop the divorce before it's done, you need to prove me somethings" The saiyan gulped he wasn't scared. He could please his wife in anyways. She was just so serious. Understandable obviously but a little bit scary.

"I give you one week. Take me on a date, be romantic, be affectionate and be there, with me, to spend quality time with me. Prove me that you love me" Chi Chi backed up a little bit when she started talking seriously. Her arms crossed under her chest. She was waiting for his answer.

"Chi Chi" He was serious too now. He was determined to save his marriage. He was ready. He has never been that determined in his entire life actually. Even for a fight. He stared at her for a moment and smirked.

"Deal" Perfect.

"Now can I get a little kiss?" Chi Chi chuckled. He shook his head with an innocent look on his face.

"Of course you fool!" She tapped his chest and laughed slightly. He wrapped his arms around her small body and they shared a sweet kiss.

\--------------------

"I'm home!" Chi Chi entered her small apartment. Goten was currently being watched by his grandfather in it. She fabricated some dumb excuse to go out not to be suspicious. But now that she was done, all she wanted to do is tightly hug her sweet little baby boy.

"Oh? It's mommy!" Goten ran to the front door to welcome his mom. Gyumao was following him from behind. The half saiyan jumped in his mother awaiting arms. She gave him a big kiss on the forehead.

"Ah Goten-chan! Did you have fun with grandpa?" 

"Yes a lot! We watched a movie, made cookies, went to the park, ate popcorn then we-" Goten was already lost in the story he was telling. Chi Chi gazed at him lovely. Her sweet little boy. She loved to see him this happy. Then she gazed at her father.

"Thank you for watching him dad" Her father was always there when she needed help. He never abandoned her.

"It's normal Chi Chi. So, where exactly did you go? Had fun?" She started to sweat. She said she needed to go out for an emergency but never said where exactly.

"W-well you know not really just some problems at my job" Gyumao knew his daughter. She was lying but for what? He wasn't going to confront her about it though. Maybe she had something embarassing to take care of. He hoped that implied a certain clueless saiyan...

"Yes...I see. Sorry but now I gotta go. Have a nice evening you two!" The old man took his coat and waved at them before quitting the apartment. Now that Chi Chi was alone with her son she wanted to spoil him.

"Well, is there anything else you want us to do?" Her son eyes widened in excitement.

"There is that new amusement park in the city. I always wanted to go there with Trunks!" Not a bad idea. Chi Chi couldn't really talk about her deal with Goku to anyone yet but discussing with Bulma while their children were playing together at that park was comforting.

"Okay. Let me call at his house"

"Yay!!"

"So, what happened?" Bulma was aware of Goku and Chi Chi needing to talk about the kiss situation but she didn't know about their deal.

"Were you guys...busy?" The subjective tone she was using made Chi Chi blush. What was she implying?

"Stop it Bulma it was extremely serious!" The rich woman laughed. They were following their sons around in that enormous amusement park. They were screaming running and flying around asking to do all the rides at the same time.

"Let's do this one Trunks!" Goten took his friend by the hand and guided him to a carousel.

"Be careful you two!" What could they fear? They are half saiyans after all. Bulma turned around so she could face Chi Chi. 

"Now you, let's talk" She sighed.

"What? Is there even more to talk about?" Bulma blinked.

"Oh come on! You guys kiss and act like nothing happened after a little talk? Bullshit" Chi Chi was nervous.

"I'm telling you there is no more!" The blue-haired woman examined her with her eyes for a whole minute. She was super intrigued now.

"Anyways. I'm going to find out either you want it or not" A cocky smile appeared on her face like she was challenging her nervous friend. She turned around another time and approached the carousel.

"Have fun Trunks and Goten!" Chi Chi whispered a bad word. Damn it! If Bulma and her curious ass find out about it she was going to be in big trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done being busy with online school!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to work out again.

Chi Chi delicately woke up. It has been a month since she and Goku started seeing eachother secretly. Yesterday he was taking her on a date at some fancy restaurant. It was so sweet and intimate. He proposed her to end the night at his house. She felt like a teenager hanging out with her boyfriend! It went out of control and they slept together...She was a little bit frustrated to be intimate with him so fast again. But...She can't say she didn't enjoy it. She would even do it again if she could actually. So there she was. In her ex bedroom. In his bed. Naked. Good thing Goten was sleeping at Trunks's house this weekend.

\---------------------

Chi Chi turned around expecting to see Goku sleeping by her side but that part of the bed was empty. She was a little bit confused at first but he was probably making breakfast or something. The delicious scent of freshly cooked eggs confirmed her speculations. She got out of the bed and put on a nightgown. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth with a toothbrush she took just in case things would get out of control. She then walked to the kitchen.

"Goku-sa?" The still very sleepy woman spoke softly.

"Oi! Chi Chi! Good morning!" He was sitting at the dinner table already eating the breakfast. Why can she still hear the sound of eggs cooking? She turned around to look at the cooker and she saw the maid, Keyva making the food her ex just ate.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" She screamed in suprise. She was almost naked and what was she doing there so early in the morning when she and Goku had intimacy the night before? Did she sneaked in in the middle of the night and caught them in the act?! Was she there only since this morning and wanting to clean Goku's room walked on them sleeping together naked? And why the hell was Goku not worried about her presence.

"Good morning miss Chi Chi" Keyva smiled to her and returned to her occupations. Chi Chi shakily sat on one of the chair at the table and approached Goku.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Goku blinked and swallowed the piece of egg he had chewed up for the last 30 seconds.

"W-what? Ahahah! Don't worry Chi! I just called her when I woke up so she could start her shift" She was still concerned though.

"W-well I'm almost naked and you could have told me you was going to call her! I thought all the time we were spending together was supposed to be private!" He grinned embarrassed and uncomfortably.

"Sorry Chi Chi..." She sighed. What a man!

"No don't it's not that bad. Well, I am going back home" She got up.

"A-already? Goten is not returning home before this evening!" He pouted. What a baby!

"Ooh Goku-sa...Sorry but you know I gotta work today. However..." She approached his ear so only him could hear what she was about to say.

"I have a meeting with my lawyer next week to end the divorce process" His eyes widened. He did it. He saved his marriage! He couldn't help but jump out of his seat, take her, hold her close by the waist and spine her around. Not so discrete.

"Goku-sa! Cut it out" She laughed lightly. Was he so happy to win her heart back? That was a good sign. They laughed a bit more and ignored Keyva's confused gaze on them. He put her back on her feets and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Chi Chi"

"Me too"

The next day 18, Bulma and Chi Chi were having a girls night at Chi Chi's. It had been 2 hours since they started getting drunk, eating all kind of sweets and watching comical movies. They were genuinely having fun and joking around when Bulma decided she had something to say.

"So, Chi Chi" Oh oh.

"Yes, Bulma?" Chi Chi was not worried about Bulma discovering her and Goku's secret anymore but she was still a little bit nervous about what she was about to say.

"I heard that you and Goku's divorce was coming to an end?" Wait. What?! She was expecting Bulma to know that they were together again but not that they were stopping their divorce!

"W-what? Bulma! How do you know that?!" Chi Chi was starting to be a little bit frustrated. Whatever way she found out it couldn't be morally correct. Did she hired a private detective to spy on them?! Did she searched their private lives without their consents? How dare she!

"Bulma! Explain yourself!" All of those thoughts made her even more angry.

"I'm just going to say that I have a lot of contacts...you know" She was being cocky!

"I told you I was going to find out what was going on" That's it! It was none of her business. She had gone too far this time. Chi Chi was fuming.

"It's none of your damn business Bulma! Who told you you could to that?! It's my personal life!" She was almost screaming now.

"Hey girls I think everybody should try to calm down a minute" 18 was really uncomfortable and tried to ease the tension building.

"Maybe we could..." Chi Chi stood up and walked to her front door. She opened it and turned around to face Bulma.

"Bulma, get out. Now" Bulma was shocked. She was not trying to make her friend that mad! What has she done! She thought they were joking around! That it was some kind of mystery she wanted her to solve. Tears started to build up in her eyes. She really regretted it.

"Chi Chi...I'm so-"

"Now!" She wasn't screaming yet but her tone was firm and dominant. Her blue-haired friend miserably walked to the door Chi Chi was holding and left without meeting her gaze too ashamed. Chi Chi closed the door being her and went back on the couch her speechless blond friend was sitting on.

"Ch-Chi Chi! What just happened?" Chi Chi sighed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to rest.

"I don't know...I'm overwhelm right now. Do you think you could sleep here just tonight? I think I need some comfort..." 18 totally understood. Of course she could stay.

"Of course Chi Chi don't worry I'm here with you" She hugged her friend. They stayed entwined for a couple of minutes and Chi Chi started crying.

"Hey hey... It's totally fine you know?" She sniffed.

"What?" She didn't understand.

"Being unsure or overwhelmed and making errors. You are just trying to solve them now and there is nothing wrong with it" 18 was right. She could be so cold sometimes but right now she felt 100% humain.

"Thanks 18...you are right" They lay down on the couch still hugging. 18 tightened her grip on her friend and brushed her soft dark hair with her palms. They ended up falling asleep 20 minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over *-*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

It was so hot outside. At least 38 degrees! Or that was what she thought. Maybe she was just so nervous and that was the reason why she was sweating so roughly at this moment. Chi Chi was sitting at Goku's dinner table with her kids and him and was about to announce them that they were getting back together. Her youngest son was giggling at a joke his sibling just did. Her oldest son was surprised when his mom asked him to come visit them without his own little family but right now they were having so much fun so anyways. Chi Chi was lost in her thoughts and seemed somewhere else.

"Here we go!" Goku came in with ton of food for the half-saiyan family. He finally learned how to cook after all these years thanks to Keyva. He also started helping her with the different chores around the house. He was finally changing and helping out with regular jobs and Chi Chi was so happy to see it. His cooking skills weren't that good yet but it was good enough to eat. He didn't wanted to call Keyva to help him because he wanted the house empty so he can really talk with his family.

"Wow dad it looks good! Since when do you cook?" Gohan had never seen his father cook in his entire life. He didn't know if tasting that food was a good idea actually.

"I would like to know too..." Chi Chi softly said on a comical tone. Goku glanced at her one of his eyebrows raised and squeezed her thigh under the table while the kids where admiring their feast.

"Aunt Keyva showed me some tricks" He winked to his sons. Goten laughed.

"She had a lot of work to do!" The whole family started laughing and it felt so good. For once in forever they were all reunited and actually having fun together. No fighting, no arguing, just a normal family laughing.

"Goten-chan!" Chi Chi ruffled her child hair while they were still giggling. They slowly started eating their meals while engaging a pointless conversation. Chi Chi was still quiet thinking about what she had to announce tonight. She was looking forward to it but not at the same time. She wanted her family back. She missed living everyday with Goten, taking him to the park, playing with him, helping him out with his homeworks, going to her older son's house with him and putting him to sleep. She also missed Goku. She was crazy thinking she could actually live without him. She love him! He is her everything! How can she live with nothing? She missed his warmth, his cuddles, his kissed, his body, even his whole goofiness! She never thought she would think that one day. Think that Goku's ignorance and innocence were going to be so important to her.

"Chi Chi?" Her name being called brought her back to reality. Her ex husband mentioned her.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes thank you Goku-sa..." He understood.

"Okay because listen boys we haven't brought you guys here for nothing. We have a big announcement" He looked at Chi Chi for her to carry on. She took a deep breath and separated her lips.

"I have a meeting with my lawyer tomorrow and...Me and your father are no longer going to be doing a divorce process. We are getting back together" A silence followed her statement and suddenly cries where being heard.

"Goten? Honey why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Gohan seemed shock but pretty satisfied with the situation. In fact he was grinning like an idiot looking just like his father.

"N-no, no it's not that...these are tears of joy I can't believe I'm going to get my parents back together with me again!" He started crying louder and Goku took him in his large arms. Caressing his cheeks and comforting him. Chi Chi approached her chair and joined the hug and Gohan followed. Goku was so proud of himself. He didn't only save his marriage but reunited his family.

\------------------------

"So, Mr and Mrs Son..." Goku and Chi Chi were sitting in the lawyer's office. They were both sweating. Goku was incredibly uncomfortable in that suit Chi Chi made him wear. It was too tight at places it shouldn't be. But he still wore it because Chi Chi told him he would be rewarded later. They already agreed on selling Chi Chi's apartment. She would still work at her job because she loved it so they didn't understood why this meeting was so long...

"I corrected the last details on paper and I'm happy to announce you that you are no longer in a divorce process. Congratulations!" Goku and Chi Chi eyes widened approximately at the same time. He stood up and took her in his arms spinning her around kissing her neck softly while she was giggling.

"Goku-sa! We are in public!" He didn't cared and continued a little bit more. He was so happy! He finally let her go and cleared his throat before declaring:

"Thank you so much lawyer!" He took his hand a little bit too violently and shaken it hysterically. The man was impressed by his strength and was wondering if he was even human.

"Don't thank me it's my job" They talked a little bit more cordially and the married couple left. They were walking slowly to Chi Chi's car parked in the parking lot holding each other hands.

"Goku-sa...I still can't believe I tried to divorce you. I can't live without you!" She stared at him softly and desperately tightening her grip on his hand. He grinned.

"It's okay Chi...I promise you I changed. I will never neglect you again!" He embraced her.

"I...I feel bad. I overreacted and I think hurted Bulma's feelings..." Goku inclined his head curiously.

"Huh? What happened?" He is clueless for sure but this time it was normal for him not to know what was going on between his childhood friend and his wife.

"We spend a girls night together and I discovered that she knew for us getting back together and cancelling our divorce...I got so mad you should've seen! I was angry with the thought of her spying on my private life...I-I must apologize let me call her" She was about to get her phone sitting in her pocket but her husband took her hand.

"I'm sure she understands her mistake... don't worry honey you can call her later" He brought his hand close to her face and caressed her cheeks.

"For now...We could go home and you could give me my reward" He smiled widely. She slapped his chest softly laughing.

"Goku-sa!"

\--------------------

Everybody was laughing. Goten and Trunks were playing and flying around while Marron was trying to catch them. Bra and Pan were being watched by Piccolo who was talking to Gohan, Videl and Gyumao. 18 and her husband were chatting with Oolong, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu. Bulma and Vegeta were having a conversation with Goku when Chi Chi arrived. Bulma seemed uncomfortable but ignored her.

"Hey...Bulma can I talk to you a second?" Her blue-haired friend rolled her eyes but went with her.

"What?" She crossed her arms under her heavy breast and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Listen I know I was rough with you the other day and I wanted to apologize to you. I was overwhelmed with everything going on in my life and I overreacted. I love our friendship and I can't afford to loose you emotionally. I'm sorry..." Bulma's face stayed still for a second and she suddenly started laughing.

"Haha oh Chi Chi you are so cute! I forgive you I understand that what I did was not okay I'm the only that should apologize. I'm sorry. Let's just forget it okay?" She smiled softly and opened her arms hoping for a hug.

"Okay..." They hugged tenderly and joined their husbands. Later that night, fireworks were being heard outside. Everybody got out and started admiring the sky. Goten guided his parents to his older brother and his family so they could watch it together. Chi Chi and Goku were behind and the saiyan surrounded his wife's waist with his arm. His other hand tapped on her shoulder waiting for her to look at him. When she did he saw himself in her eyes and he knew. This time it would work. He brought his lips to hers softly and kissed her for a whole minute. When they separated one sentence escaped his lips.

"I love you Chi Chi" She started crying.

"Me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for me! I officially finished my first ever fanfiction.😳 Shitty I know...:/ I would still love some constructive critics in the comments tho! Bye!😘❤️


End file.
